Deux dieux et leurs badinages
by YuukiKoala
Summary: [Recueil de fics Thorki] - Thor et Loki sont frères, c'est vrai. Mais parfois, ce n'est pas juste ça, ça va plus loin (attention la première fic est triste)
1. La lettre

**Note : **Cette fic a été écrite en me basant sur plusieurs "challenges" dont écrire sur " Lettre d'amour », 1000 mots minimum, et "I trusted you" "Well then, you can't exactly blame me, can you ? It was your mistake." Ainsi que No one was sorry to see him die. Except me  
**Note 2 :** Bah c'est un fond de Thorki mais c'est surtout triste. Si vous êtes sensibles à la mort / dépressifs, faites attention à votre lecture, merci d'avance.

Cher Loki,

C'est comme ça que les lettres doivent commencer hein ? Même chez les Midgardiens, ils commencent leur lettre par "cher personne". Parce qu'ils écrivent à une personne chère. C'est ce que tu es. Une personne auquel je tiens. Certains pourront penser que le fait de tenir à toi tiens de la folie. Je ne pense pas. Certains m'ont dit que tu ne tenais pas à moi, mais je ne les crois pas, tu sais. Oh bien sûr, tu me plantais une dague dans le corps, dès que tu en avais l'occasion. Mais j'ai toujours su que ce n'était pas fait par méchanceté. C'était juste ta façon d'exprimer notre fraternité. J'imagine. Et puis, je te comprenais. Même si je ne le voyais pas, je te comprenais. Père ne faisait pas tant attention à toi, et même si nous étions toujours deux quand il nous parlait, tu savais qu'il n'y avait qu'à moi qu'il s'adressait réellement. Il faut croire qu'à n'avoir qu'un oeil, on ne voit qu'un de ses fils. Mais je suis sûr qu'il te voyait quand même comme son enfant. J'en suis sûr.  
Moi, je te voyais comme mon frère.

Tu me diras : nous n'étions pas frères. Tu étais un Jotun, adopté par un roi qui voulait juste empêcher de nouvelles guerres. J'étais un Asgardien. Mais crois-moi, tu as toujours été mon frère à mes yeux. Même sans que ça ne soit fait par le sang. Et tu vois, je t'ai toujours apprécié. Je te trouvais drôle. Et parfois incroyable. Je n'ai jamais pu me transformer en quoique ce soit, et tout ce que je sais faire, je n'ai appris à le faire que quand j'ai compris que je n'avais pas besoin d'un objet pour ça.  
Toi, tu as toujours su faire ce que tu voulais. Obtenir ce que tu désirais. Tu es incroyable Loki, tu sais ça ? Je t'admire énormément. Plus que tu ne veux bien le penser. Plus que je ne veux bien l'imaginer, sûrement aussi. Peut-être que j'ai été jaloux aussi. Jaloux de ton talent. Mais j'ai toujours voulu être là pour toi.

Même si tu me trahissais. Même si tu retournais toujours ta dague contre moi. Même si tu me mentais. Même si tu avais des côtés parfaitement insupportables. Parfois, c'est vrai, j'ai eu envie de t'enterrer avec Mjonlir. Que ça soit quand tu as attaqué Midgard, ou quand tu as fait semblant d'être notre père.  
Mais n'est ce pas ce que font les frères entre eux ?

Je me suis renseigné tu sais. A Midgard, j'ai appris tant de choses. Au final, y finir banni, m'a permis d'apprendre pleins de choses, m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux. Peut-être que toi aussi tu aurais eu besoin de ça, de ce voyage si loin. Loin de tout pour apprendre à savoir qui on est. Et à Midgard, il paraît que les frères et soeurs, entre eux, se chamaillent aussi.  
Je doute qu'ils se plantent des lames, parce qu'ils ne sont pas très solides. Mais ils se lancent des oreillers. Cela fait moins mal.

Parfois, je réfléchis à notre relation. Très longtemps, et parfois, j'oublie même le temps qui passe. Je me rappelle que j'ai autre chose à faire, et je vais le faire, mais souvent j'y réfléchis. Qu'est-ce qu'un frère au final ? Tu sais, plus je passe du temps à tes côtés, plus je me remets en question sur la définition de ce terme.  
Est ce qu'on a envie de serrer plus fort que jamais un frère dans ses bras ? Probablement, de ce que j'ai compris. Mais est ce qu'on a envie de prendre sa main ? Est ce qu'on pense si souvent à lui ? Est ce qu'on a envie de se rapprocher de lui, et de faire ce que parfois, Jane et moi, on faisait ?

Un jour, j'en ai discuté avec Jane. Pas que j'avais envie de te faire ce que je lui faisais, mais juste ce que pensais de toi. J'ai vu dans son regard quelque chose que j'ai reconnu sans trop de soucis. C'était la jalousie. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi ses yeux exprimaient ça.  
C'est plus tard que j'ai compris.

Quand je me suis rendu compte qu'au-delà du fait qu'on était frères, je t'aimais fort. Un peu trop peut-être. Peut-être qu'à cet instant, il n'y avait plus besoin qu'on soit frère, que je voulais plus que ça.  
C'est idiot. Mais tu me le dis souvent, que je suis un idiot. Peut-être que c'est vrai. Que je ne réfléchis pas assez. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est l'inverse.

Tu es tellement pour moi. Et même si parfois, j'ai envie de te frapper, derrière, j'ai envie que tu sois là, que je te serre contre moi. Que tu ne sois pas une illusion.  
Une illusion que tu as créé.  
Ou une illusion de mon cerveau.

En ce moment, c'est surtout les illusions de ma tête, qui apparaissent dans mon champ de vision. Celles qui me rappellent pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre. Qui me rappelle pourquoi le papier sur lequel j'écris ces mots, est tout froissé et humide.  
Tu m'avais dit de croire en toi. De te faire confiance.  
Toi, le menteur, celui qui ne faisait jamais comme prévu, trop sournois, trop rusé.

Et pourtant tu vois, je suis sûrement, vraiment un idiot, je t'ai cru.

Te rappelles-tu de tes derniers mots ? Du moment, où, au sol, tu expirais, tu disparaissais de cet univers pour rejoindre un Valhalla inaccessible.  
Je t'ai dit "J'ai cru en toi".  
Te rappelles-tu de ton sourire ? Moi je m'en rappelle. Parce que ce sourire était cruel pour moi. Il me rappelait tout ce que je n'ai pas pu te dire, tout ce que je n'ai pas pu prononcer. Tout ce que j'aurais voulu savoir, comprendre, et exprimer.  
Tu m'as dit "Eh bien, tu ne peux pas vraiment me blâmer non ? C'était ton erreur".

Ce n'était pas une erreur. J'ai cru en toi. Et je suis sûr que le savoir t'a poussé jusqu'à tes dernières limites. Tu étais un guerrier digne, Loki. Malgré ta force physique minable.  
Ce n'était pas une erreur.  
C'était juste que croire en toi n'a pas suffi

Mais "erreur" a été ton dernier mot, avant un dernier rire. J'ai voulu essayer de te retenir. Une seconde fois. Je n'y croyais pas. Je me disais que c'était faux. Que tu étais encore mort pour de faux.  
Mais si j'écris cette lettre, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, tu sais ? De mourir moi-même aussi un peu. Personne n'était désolé de te voir mourir. Mais moi si. Plus que tout. Parce que c'est quand tu as lâché ton dernier souffle, que mon esprit a bien voulu comprendre ce que je ressentais.  
Et au bout de quelques mois, je ne tiens plus. Il fallait bien que je l'exprime. Que je te le dise, même si tu n'es plus là. Même si tu ne seras plus jamais là.

J'ai interrogé les serpents, j'ai interrogé même tout ce qui pouvait être toi. Je t'ai cherché. Et puis, je ne t'ai pas trouvé.

Alors je te l'écris là, que je t'aime. Que tu me manques. Que tu étais plus qu'un frère pour moi. Que tu étais tellement important. Que j'aurais voulu ne jamais te perdre. Que te perdre est la pire chose qui a pu m'arriver.  
Que je ne sais même pas si je peux encore respirer sans toi. Que parfois, je m'interroge sur la nature de l'oxygène depuis ton départ.  
Tu étais tellement bien. Malgré tous tes vices et tes défauts.

Dis moi, Loki, maintenant que tu n'es plus là, à qui vais-je envoyer cette lettre ? A qui vais-je la donner ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je devrais l'emporter avec moi au Valhalla. Pour te la donner à mon arrivée. Pour qu'on soit réuni. Pour qu'il se passe peut-être quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

J'aurais aimé que tu sois là un peu plus. Te lire cette lettre. Que tu ris. Que tu te moques de moi.  
Mais maintenant je suis tout seul.  
Loki, je t'aime.

S'il te plaît, si tu n'es pas mort...Arrête de faire semblant et reviens moi.

Ton très cher frère.  
Thor.


	2. Je veux rester avec toi

**Note :** En gros j'écrivais pour une amie, en gros mon amie voulait un truc inspiré de la Bande Annonce des Men in Black qui est sorti il y a peu, en gros j'ai pas écrit tout à fait là-dessus. (Et pour ceux qui savent pas, l'actrice de Valkyrie et l'acteur de Thor ont joué dans MIB)

Loki se sentait seul. Et quoi de plus normal. Que faisait-il, à attendre, là, sur cette planète, quand Valkyrie et Thor s'amusaient bien à faire ce dont ils avaient envie ? C'était idiot.  
Bon. S'il n'était pas venu c'était aussi parce que Thor savait comment était son frère. Trop sournois, sneaky, capable de choses peu légales, et qui pourraient leur poser problème. Et probablement que Thor avait assez de Valkyrie et de ses façons de faire parfois peu orthodoxes, pour ça.  
Loki se sentait quand même seul.  
Et ennuyé. Et c'était une très mauvaise chose un Loki ennuyé. Thor aurait dû le savoir, s'il prétendait tant le connaître.

Mais quand Thor revint, Loki semblait avoir été sage. Il avait même cuisiné un repas, et autant dire qu'étant un magicien, mélanger des choses pour donner une autre chose, il s'y connaissait. Son repas était donc très bon. Mais Thor et Valkyrie ne semblaient parler qu'entre eux. « Et tu as vu ce que j'ai fait quand le monstre est arrivé ? » « Mais oui que j'ai vu mais pour un dieu de la foudre tu es pas très vif. » « Oui mais l'arme que tu avais était vraiment cool... »  
Ils riaient entre eux, et Loki les observait.  
Il avait vraiment envie... De leur faire un petit coup par derrière, juste pour voir.

Alors qu'il savait qu'elle était sa relation avec Thor.  
Quelque chose de bien plus fort que juste deux frères. Ils avaient dépassé ce stade, le jour où Loki avait coincé Thor contre un mur et l'avait embrassé. Comme ça, sans prévenir. Ca manquait de consentement, c'est vrai. Mais comme Thor ne l'avait pas repoussé, Loki avait mis la langue.  
Voilà. C'était scellé.

\- Oh et le chien qui parlait, je me suis demandé si un Midgardien l'avait ramené là...  
\- Je ne pense pas mais c'était amusant  
\- Et cet homme qui a arrêté Stormbreaker !  
\- Il faudra faire attention la prochaine fois, mais... Oui c'était fun.

Valkyrie buvait, Thor riait, et Loki... Loki boudait.  
Il cherchait un moyen de plaisanter, de leur faire une crasse, mais n'avait pas d'inspiration ce soir-là.  
De toute façon, Thor ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Ou presque.

\- Loki ? Ca va tu ne dis rien ?  
\- Hm. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, je n'étais pas là.

Clairement, Loki n'avait pas caché l'amertume dans sa bouche et Thor l'observa un instant, avant de regarder Valkyrie. Il savait comment était Loki, et il savait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas emmené. Par exemple, c'était aussi parce que Loki était ce qu'il était, qu'il évitait de l'emmener quand il partait avec les gardiens de la galaxie. Mais il voyait bien que Loki n'en était pas si heureux quand il revenait.

\- ...Loki.  
\- Non mais je vais vous laisser parler.

Il se leva. Là, Thor l'attrapa par le bras. Thor était si fort. Plus fort que lui d'un point de vue physique, c'était indéniable, et il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Thor se pencha vers son visage doucement :

\- Je suis désolé, Loki.  
\- Non j'ai compris, je suis trop "vilain" pour vous accompagner.  
\- ...Tu voudrais vraiment nous accompagner ?  
\- Oui. Oui, parce que je m'ennuie comme un rat mort ici. Je n'ai personne à embêter en plus. Rien à dominer. Je m'ennuie. Fermement.

Loki craquait, et laissait défiler tout le fond de ses pensées. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ça, mais si c'était devant Thor...

\- Alors la prochaine fois, tu peux nous accompagner. En plus des fois il faudrait un peu...Effacer la mémoire des habitants des planètes donc... Tu pourrais le faire, non ?

Il y eut un silence, et l'homme aux yeux verts fixa son frère, et eut un petit sourire en coin :

\- Bien sûr que je pourrais le faire.  
\- Et avec un type aussi sournois que toi, ça risque d'être drôle, j'lui ai déjà dit, lâcha Valkyrie en buvant une gorgée de sa carafe d'alcool.

Thor observa Loki, se rendant compte que celui-ci semblait plus heureux. Il alla l'embrasser sur le front doucement. Loki lui, préféra toucher à ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il alla aussi murmurer à son oreille :

\- Merci.

Et savait que la fin du repas serait plus positive. D'ailleurs, il taquina beaucoup son frère d'être un idiot sur certaines choses, mais ils en riaient, et Loki savait une chose : il se sentirait moins seul.


	3. Les jeux vidéos

Midgard regorgeait de ressources et de trésors tous plus divers les uns que les autres. Comme la télévision. C'était amusant de voir comment des si chétives créatures pouvaient faire preuve d'une magie sans borne. Thor avait eu du mal, avec Stark au départ, mais après l'avoir vu faire il l'avait trouvé très intéressant.  
Bien sûr, Asgard contenait des ressources bien intéressantes, et une technologie qui amenait à ce qu'on les considère à juste titre comme des dieux. Mais Asgard n'avait pas la télévision.

Loki regardait son frère découvrir ce monde qu'il trouvait tout petit, et pas très intéressant. Sinon pour soumettre ces êtres faibles qu'étaient les midgardiens. Mais maintenant, il avait arrêté ça. Maintenant, Loki semblait être "du bon côté de la barrière".

Il finit par se retrouver dans un canapé, avec Thor à ses côtés. Il aurait préféré se retrouver ailleurs, mais quand il avait voulu partir, prétextant que tout ceci n'avait aucun intérêt, son regard avait croisé celui de Stephen Strange. Puis celui de Bruce Banner.  
Et bien que Bruce lui ait fait un sourire gentil, Loki s'était assis rapidement sur le canapé.

Thor lui avait donné des coups de coude, d'un air de dire "haha tu as peur" et Loki n'avait rien dit.  
Il ne devait rien montrer, rien laisser passer.  
Toujours est-il qu'il était à présent sur le canapé, une manette en main.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il gagnait une énième fois contre son frère, à Street Fighter. Il avait même démonté Steven Rogers, et achevé Anthony Stark.  
Thor, qui avait pensé avoir le dessus, puisqu'apparemment il était le plus fort des Avengers - quoiqu'en dise un certain mot de passe -, fit la moue, et lâcha brutalement la manette.  
Stark lui passa d'ailleurs un savon, bien qu'il sache qu'il pourrait en racheter comme il voulait.

\- C'est juste un jeu, Thor, lâcha Loki avec un air mesquin  
\- JUSTE UN JEU ?! JUSTE UN JEU ?! Tu dis ça parce que tu gagnes tout le temps ?!  
\- Probablement oui. Pourtant, ce n'est pas si difficile...

Thor était vexé. Il avait toujours l'habitude de passer avant Loki.  
D'être plus que lui, sauf en matière d'intelligence. Mais là non, rien, il échouait.

\- Je sais comment finir tout cela de la bonne façon, lâcha soudain Clint qui passa par-là, alors qu'il rentrait d'une mission du SHIELD avec Natasha.

Les deux semblaient toujours fourrés ensemble, sans jamais paraître se décoller. Les regards se tournèrent vers eux, attentifs.  
Clint eut un petit sourire :

\- Vous avez qu'à faire des gages. Celui qui perd à un gage, mais celui qui gagne aussi.  
\- Pourquoi, celui qui gagne "aussi" ? répliqua Loki, l'air méfiant  
\- Pour qu'une certaine personne décide d'arrêter de gagner.  
\- ...Mouais.

Mais à part Loki, tout le monde semblait d'accord avec ce principe. Bientôt, Natasha, avec un grand sourire, proposait les gages.  
Au début, ce fut facile. Celui qui perdait devait dire un mot gentil au gagnant, celui qui gagnait, lui, devait lui sourire en réponse.  
C'était juste pour s'amuser, bien que leur libre arbitre fût légèrement touché. Loki s'efforça de sourire à son frère quand celui-ci le complimenta.  
Et le jeu se poursuivit.  
Jusqu'à ce que Natasha lâche :

\- Selon pile ou face, le perdant devra embrasser le gagnant. Sur la bouche.

Thor semblait peu d'accord avec ce principe, bien qu'il ne se plaigne pas trop. Loki, resta bizarrement silencieux.  
Et bientôt, il perdit. A la grande surprise de tout le monde.  
Steve, qui observait leur partie depuis le début, supposa que c'était pour pouvoir embêter son frère et l'embrasser, quand lui ne voulait pas.

Loki alla embrasser son frère.

Mais au vu de ce qu'il y mit dedans, tout le monde douta. 

Natasha et Clint, qui ne semblaient pas être choqués plus que ça, poursuivirent les gages. Comme des enfants, tout tournait autour de l'amour. Bientôt Loki du embrasser Tony, mais cela sembla différent de ce qu'il avait donné à Thor.

Alors juste après, il alla caresser la joue de son frère, et ce fut à nouveau étrangement tendre.

Thor lui-même s'en était rendu compte.

Et quelque part, il n'était pas dérangé. Il ne le semblait pas en tout cas.

Au bout d'un moment, il sembla au reste du groupe que Loki faisait exprès de perdre pour remplir les gages de Clint et Natasha, et que Thor ne semblait pourtant pas si en joie de gagner, plus en joie d'obtenir le gage.

Finalement, ils finirent même par laisser les manettes aux autres, et à s'embrasser dans un coin. Tony leur proposant même d'aller dans la chambre du blond, histoire de.  
C'est ce qu'ils firent.

Et autant que dura cette soirée, ils vécurent heureux, mais n'eurent pas vraiment d'enfants. Sinon les autres avengers sur le canapé qui jouaient avec des airs de gamins, Natasha remplaçant Loki en démontant à peu près tout le monde sauf Clint.


	4. Peur de l'orage

**Note :** Ficclet UA où Loki & Thor sont humains et à l'université. Et me demandez pas comment ils connaissent Plus Belle la vie hein….

Il baignait sous la joie, alors qu'il sortait de l'université. Thor adorait ça, quand le ciel était nuageux, qu'il pleuvait, parce que parfois, c'était accompagné d'une chose qu'il aimait encore plus : l'orage.

Les nuages étaient gris, lourds, sombres, et on aurait presque dit qu'il faisait nuit. Thor souriait, alors que tout le monde faisait la tête.  
Et alors qu'il avançait tout lentement, peu pressé de rentrer chez lui, il fini par y arriver. Il vivait dans un appartement avec son frère adoptif, Loki.

Il le surveillait, parce que Loki avait cette tendance à se mettre dans les ennuis avec une facilité déconcertante, doublé d'un grand sourire en coin.  
Thor rentra, joyeusement, bien qu'il aurait préféré rester sous l'eau, avec ces nuages grisâtres et mornes, quasiment bleu foncés, ciel décoloré et en pagaille.  
Là, il hurla quasiment un bon gros :

\- Je suis rentré !

Presque à la japonaise.  
Mais personne ne lui répondit. Se disant que Loki n'était pas rentré, il fut tout de même intrigué, mais alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, avant d'y voir une forme. Grosse, lourde, tapis sous un plaid, et qui semblait grogner.

\- Loki ?

Il souleva la couverture, et tel un vampire en plein soleil, la forme de son frère, ses cheveux longs noirs, et ses yeux verts, sembla attraper la couverture pour la remettre sur lui.

\- Loki…  
\- Laisse-moi, je déteste ce temps, en plus ils annoncent de l'orage.

L'idée que la météo ait parlé d'orage, ravi Thor, mais il se rappela de la situation de son frère, et observa la forme du plaid :

-Tu n'aimes pas le mauvais temps ?  
-Non, c'est naze, ça ne sert à rien  
\- Oh.

Thor observa encore un peu plus son frère.  
Enfin, le plaid qui recouvrait son frère. Puis il alla câliner celui-ci, l'enroulant un peu plus dans le plaid. Loki sursauta et se débattit : 

-Lâche moi !  
\- Si tu as peur de l'orage, je te protégerais, moi j'adore ça  
\- Je n'ai pas peur !  
\- Et si tu aimes pas la pluie, on peut regarder des trucs marrants avec du soleil, genre l'émission où tout le monde est amoureux et...  
\- Je vais pas regarder Plus belle la vie !  
\- Bon….  
\- Lâche moi je te dis !

Mais Thor ne le lâcha pas, et murmura juste :

\- Je suis là

Loki sembla s'arrêter un peu de bouger et sortit brusquement de son plaid, les cheveux tout ébouriffés

\- Je m'en moque.  
\- On joue à un jeu ?  
\- Non

Thor, qui comptait ressortir sous la pluie, prit finalement les manettes d'une console, l'alluma et commença à jouer à un jeu de voiture, tendant une des manettes à Loki pour qu'il joue aussi.  
Son frère l'observa, soupira, et prit finalement la manette.

Bien vite, ils jouèrent. Loki oublia le mauvais temps, Thor aussi, même si pour lui c'était le meilleur temps du monde.  
Il commença à se faire tard, et Loki tourna soudain sa tête vers la fenêtre. Il n'y avait plus de pluie. Il n'y avait pas eu d'orage, et le ciel dehors était magnifique et un brin étoilé - pollution oblige, les étoiles étaient quand même un peu cachées -.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et Thor le vit faire.  
Dehors, il faisait bon, et nuit.  
Le blond n'avait pas pu profiter des nuages, de la pluie, d'un éventuel orage. Mais il vit que Loki était détendu, et eut un sourire.  
Ce n'était pas grave, il avait passé un bon moment. Et son frère allait mieux. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Alors qu'il songeait à ça, un grondement se fit entendre. Loki se recula de la fenêtre, serrant un peu son plaid qu'il avait gardé sur lui. Thor eut un grand sourire amusé, et alla câliner son frère pour le rassurer, alors que l'orage lointain, approchait lentement d'eux.

Loki se laissa faire. Et quand l'orage approcha, il lui sembla qu'il était moins pire que prévu, là, blottit dans les bras de son frère.

Fin


	5. Le poireau

Loki avait très - et c'était un euphémisme -, envie d'embêter son frère. Peut-être parce que derrière, Thor recevait les éloges de leur père, et pas lui. Et même... Parce que voir Thor réagir, c'était drôle.

Loki, donc, ce jour-là, observait Thor qui faisait une sieste après un entrainement. Il était allongé disgracieusement contre un rebord de fenêtre, et semblait même parler un peu, en bavant.

Clairement, ce frère-là, n'avait rien de charmant, contrairement à Loki qui savait charmer comme jamais. Il esquissa un petit sourire victorieux en y pensant, mais bientôt, son sourire tenait sur quelques centimètres d'une peau de serpent. Serpent dont il avait pris l'apparence et qui alla se faufiler contre son frère, dans le but de l'étrangler. Mais alors qu'il s'enroulait doucement sur les jambes de Thor, il sentit des mains l'attraper.

\- Oh un poireau... Sembla dire le blond dans son sommeil, en étranglant à moitié Loki, qui, soudain, regretta son apparence actuelle

Il se débattit, tentant de se glisser des mains calleuses de son frère. Mais celui-ci avait de la force, et Loki subi d'abord un enfer avant d'être libéré, et préféra s'enfuir de ce fou de frère somnambule qui voulait le tuer dans son sommeil. La situation était cocasse, vu que juste avant, Loki voulait tuer Thor lui-même, alors que son frère dormait.

Mais Loki s'enfuit, et alors qu'il était loin, un petit rire sortit de la bouche de Thor. Celui-ci ouvra un oeil, et s'amusa de ce qu'il venait de faire. Faire semblant de dormir pour piéger son frère... C'était digne des idées de celui-ci justement. Il eut quand même un petit sourire. Il avait adoré tenir le brun contre lui. C'était comme un câlin, et même plus : il avait tenu un serpent. Et il adorait les serpents.


End file.
